Question: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{3z - 8}{5z + 5} = 9$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5z + 5$ $ 3z - 8 = 9(5z + 5) $ $3z - 8 = 45z + 45$ $-8 = 42z + 45$ $-53 = 42z$ $42z = -53$ $z = -\dfrac{53}{42}$